Moe and Joe Misbehave at The Queen's Coronation and Get in Big Trouble
''Moe and Joe Misbehave at The Queen's Coronation and Get in Big Trouble ''is a grounded video created by Sarah West. Moe and Joe have to attend the coronation of Princess Kaimana, who was ready to become the queen of Poseidon Island, as a result, they trash the place and ruin the princess's dress. Kaimana is very angry at them and zaps them with her new trident. Her brother, Prince Keala, told Moe and Joe that they are in big trouble. Moe and Joe got grounded by Alan and Catherine Cook instead of their parents, because Moe and Joe's parents are going on a safari in Africa for summer vacation to improve trade relations between the Pride Lands and South Korea including France. Transcript (July 22, 2017) Sarah: Hey, guys! Moe: What? Sarah: I have big news! You know Princess Kaimana of Poseidon Island? Joe: Yeah? Moe: What about her? Sarah: Well, she's finally old enough to become the queen. She turned eighteen last year, so this year, they're gonna crown her as the next Queen of Poseidon Island. She's also gonna get her own trident, which is one of the royal family's greatest heirlooms. I'm being invited to her coronation, and you guys are coming with me. You have to be on your best behavior and not get into any trouble. Moe: Yuck! No way! We don't want to go to a coronation for an island princess. Besides, Poseidon Island is too far away, since it's such a small island off the coast of Indonesia. We'd rather stay at home to watch Space Jam on DVD. Joe: Yeah, and Kaimana's not like the other princesses we see in media. Sure, she looks a little like Moana, Rosella, and Elena of Avalor, but that's just about it. Sarah: Too bad. You're coming with me, and that's final. Now, come! We have to get ready for Princess Kaimana's coronation right now! We don't want to be late! (The three of them get ready for the coronation. Sarah is wearing a white and blue gown with a pink necklace and earrings, Moe is wearing a green suit, and Joe is wearing a purple suit) Moe: I don't like this suit. Joe: Me neither. Why should we wear these to an island anyway? Won't we be hot? I'm sure everyone wears shorts on that island, so why should we wear these ugly suits? Sarah: Because we need to look good for the princess. Now, come, let's go to the coronation. Moe: But, Sarah, how are we gonna get there? The island's off the coast of Indonesia, so it'll be too far away to walk or take a car or... Sarah: Don't worry about it. I have it all taken care of. During one of my adventures with the Koopalings, Ludwig invented this transporter that can take you anywhere you want to go. All you need to do is type in the location you want to go, and it'll take you there in just a few seconds. Joe: Okay, then. That's kind of clever. Sarah: C'mon, guys. Get into the transporter. Let's go! (Sarah, Moe, and Joe get into the transporter. Sarah types "Poseidon Island" into the Location box, and in a few seconds, the transporter takes the three young adults to Poseidon Island) Sarah: We're here! Wow, Poseidon Island is even more beautiful than I expected. It's almost like Rosella's island in Barbie as The Island Princess! It's so tropical! Look, there's a statue of Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea. He's the god whom this island is named after. (But Sarah's awestruck wonder at the tropical island is interrupted by Moe and Joe, who complain that the island's weather is too hot for them) Moe: Phew! Oh, man...this Polynesian island may be tropical, but it's a lot more hotter than I thought it would be. Joe: Yeah. Can we take our jackets off, Sarah? I'm sweating to death! Sarah: No, you can't take your jackets off. We're going to the palace to attend the coronation, so please keep your clothes on. We need to make a good impression on Kaimana and her family. Now, come, we gotta get to the palace. Moe: Uh, where is the palace, anyway? Sarah: It's by Coral Cove. I know this because one of my friends visited this island during summer vacation, and she told me all about it. Joe: Whoa. You sure know a lot for a woman who's usually an airhead. Sarah: Hey, there's more to my head than just air, you know. Now follow me. I have a map that can show us where Coral Cove is. (Sarah, Moe, and Joe look for Coral Cove, when they find it, they arrive at the castle, where the coronation is about to start) Sarah: We made it! The coronation is ready to start. Moe: Let's hope they have air conditioning. (Sarah, Moe, and Joe take their seats) Priest: Today, we are honoring Princess Kaimana, who is now becoming the queen of Poseidon Island. (Everyone applauds except Moe and Joe) Moe: What? No way. I can't believe she's queen now. If we threaten her, she might zap us with her trident. How can we get revenge on her? Joe: I don't know, Moe. I didn't know that the interior of this palace didn't have air conditioning, and I'm sweating to death. Moe: Yeah, the heat is overwhelming me, too. We'd better ask Sarah if we can use the restroom. Joe: Hey, Sarah. Sarah: Yeah? Joe: Can we use the bathroom? Sarah: Why? Kaimana's just about to receive her trident. Joe: But it's an emergency! Sarah: (sighs) Fine. You can go. (Moe and Joe run out of the castle, and as they make sure the coast is clear, they remove parts of their clothing. Moe takes off his jacket and Joe takes off his pants) Joe: Ahh, that's much better. Moe: It sure is. (Suddenly, they hear Sarah's voice calling for them) Sarah: Moe! Joe! Where are you? The grand reception luau is starting soon! Moe: Uh-oh. We'd better head back. Do you think we should put our clothes back on? Joe: Go ahead, Moe. Put your jacket on. But I'm leaving my pants off. (Moe and Joe head back to the palace) Sarah: What the woodpecker do you guys think you're doing? Joe: Saving our lives, so we won't sweat to death in the overwhelming heat of the Polynesian sun. Sarah: Joe, where are your pants? You're standing in a public place in your underwear. Joe: It's my Superman underwear. So people here will think it's a fancy bathing suit. And besides, why did we have to dress up anyway? We see people wearing shorts on tropical islands like this. Sarah: But, Joe, it's a special day, so you have to dress up, whether you want to or not. Now please, put your pants back on. Joe: My pants are over by the fountain. Can you get them for me? (As Sarah runs off to get Joe's pants, Moe and Joe go to the garden to see what the reception is like) Moe: Whoa! This is almost like paradise! Everyone seems to be having a good time. Joe: So is the princess. I can't believe she's already been crowned queen. How are we gonna get revenge on her? (Moe and Joe look around, and they see Kaimana's trident, right next to her royal throne) Moe: There it is! Her trident! Let's steal it from her. Joe: Are you sure? If we steal it, I think she might get mad. Moe: Oh, don't be so silly. The princess is somewhere around here having the time of her life. She won't even notice that we stole her trident. Here's what we'll do: We'll sneak over to the throne, and when Kaimana's not looking, we'll steal the trident. Ready, Joe? Joe: Okay, I'm ready, Moe. Moe: All right then, let's do this! (Moe and Joe look around to see if the coast is clear. They sneak past the partygoers, who are snickering and chuckling at Joe, since he's in his underwear. Luckily, Joe doesn't seem to notice. Moe and Joe see the trident sitting on Queen Kaimana's throne, and when the time is right, they steal it) Moe: I got it! Boy, this thing looks like it could have a lot of power. Let's electrocute the partygoers! Joe: Yeah! Let's do it! (Moe and Joe sneak up behind a few partygoers, and when they're not looking, they get electrocuted. Moe and Joe laugh and start causing trouble. Meanwhile, Kaimana is talking to some of her friends about how great it is to become queen) Rosella: How do you feel about becoming queen, Kai? Kaimana: I feel great! I've always wanted to become queen and have power over my kingdom, and today is the big day. I even got a trident that was passed down from my mother. I sure hope that when Keala turns eighteen, he'll become king and we'll rule the kingdom together. Moana: By the way, Kai, where's your trident? Kaimana: It's at my throne. I'll get it so I can show you. (Just as Kai goes over to her throne to get her trident, she realizes that it's not there) Kaimana: Hey, where's my trident? Moe: Right here, silly princess! (Kai turns around to see Moe and Joe, electrocuting the partygoers and laughing. She notices that Moe has her trident) Kaimana: Hey! You two with the antlers! Give me back my trident! Joe: You'll have to catch us if you want it back! (Kai chases after Moe and Joe, and chaos breaks loose. Moe and Joe electrocute more partygoers, flip over a table to block Kai's path, and tip over a column to stop her from catching them. After a few hilarious events of chaos, Kai is able to catch Moe and Joe and grab her trident) Kaimana: How dare you steal my trident? It's an heirloom that holds great power and is passed down from generation to generation of my royal family. Nobody messes with it. Ever. Joe: Geez, princess, can't you take a joke? Moe: Yeah, we're just fooling around. Where's your sense of humor? Kaimana: I'm not a princess anymore. I'm a queen now, and as queen, I demand respect. And nobody messes with my trident. Absolutely nobody. Now that I have my trident back, I might as well punish you for your actions. Moe: Uh-oh. Joe: Ruh-ro. (Kai electrocutes Moe and Joe with her trident) Moe: Aaaaah! It hurts! It hurts! Joe: Stop! Stop! We're sorry! (Just then, Sarah comes back with Joe's pants) Sarah: Joe, I found your pants! They're a little wet, but...What the-? What happened? (Sarah sees a few angry partygoers, Kai electrocuting Moe and Joe, and a huge mess in the garden) Moe: Stop it! Please! Joe: Put us down, we beg you! We'll never steal your trident again! Mercy! (Sarah comes up to Kai) Sarah: What's going on? Kaimana: These two boys stole my trident and caused trouble. Now I'm punishing them for their actions. Sarah: Excuse me, Queen, but you need to stop tormenting these boys. They don't deserve it. Kaimana: What are you talking about? Of course they deserve it. (Suddenly, Prince Keala comes over and sees what's happening) Kaimana: (stops electrocuting Moe and Joe) Huh? Oh...hey, bro. Prince Keala: What are you doing, Kai? I thought we agreed that you wouldn't zap anyone with that trident if you became queen. And, what happened to your dress? Kaimana: Er, I could explain. I think my dress tore when I was chasing these two boys. Anyway, they stole my trident for no reason, but I believe it was a rude gesture that I became queen. I chased after them, and when I caught them, I punished them by using the power of my trident to electrocute them. Prince Keala: Kai, you know that the trident shouldn't be used for vengeance. That's what we were told before your coronation started. Kaimana: Oh, yeah...I forgot. Sarah: Hey, I can't blame you, Kai. I'm usually a little forgetful myself. Prince Keala: Boys, we're very disappointed in you. You ruined the coronation party and disgraced the queen. I believe we have no choice, but to punish you for your actions. Sarah: No, no...You can't punish them now. I'm taking these guys home for what they did. I'm gonna punish them on my own. Prince Keala: Really? Sarah: Yeah. I'm pretty sure I can find a more appropriate punishment without having these guys become your slaves or get locked up or whatever. Prince Keala: Fine by me. Sarah: Come, guys. We're going home. Moe: Whatever punishment she's gonna give us, it better be safer than getting electrocuted. Joe: Yeah, it better. (As Sarah, Moe, and Joe leave, Kai is still happy that she's now queen, even though her coronation party is ruined) Kaimana: Hey, at least I'm the queen now, right? Rosella: I have a bad feeling that we're gonna be attending another coronation next year. Moana: Hmph. You think? (Sarah drags Moe and Joe out of the palace and into the transporter) Sarah: Boys, I'm really angry at you. I told you to be on your best behavior at the coronation, but you didn't listen. You just decided to strip out of your clothes and wreak havoc at the reception party. I have no choice, but I'm taking you guys home right now. You two are in big trouble, and I'm gonna call Warren's parents to punish you for your actions. (At home) Alan Cook: Moe and Joe, how dare you misbehave at a queen's coronation? That's it! Catherine Cook: You are grounded until your parents come home. Go to your rooms right now. Moe: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! Joe: Why does this always happen to us? Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West